Just One Day
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Rukia sedang berulang tahun, apa yang diharapkannya dari Ichigo untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini,.. RnR please.. ,
1. Chapter 1

**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**Just One Day © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Genre : Romantic and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, semi-cannon? Typo, OOC maybe, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini,**

* * *

Seorang gadis shinigami masih setia memandangi arah jarum jam yang selalu bergerak perlahan sesuai aturan main dari sang pencipta, masih setia mendengarkan suara kecil yang ditimbulkan akibat pergeseran sang arah waktu, dan masih setia menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang akan kembali dari pekerjaan sampingannya – shinigami daiko.

Sampai ketika jarum jam kecil menunjukkan angka 1 dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 12 barulah sang shinigami daiko kembali ke kediamannya. Sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati _vice captain_ divisi 13 itu sedang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Rukia? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Ichigo sebelum dia kembali pada tubuh aslinya yang sudah terbaring rapih di atas kasur, karena seingatnya dia selalu membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja jika sang _hollow_ sudah berkeliaran mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Baru saja." Jawab Rukia yang entah terdengar oleh Ichigo ataupun tidak, karena pemuda itu sedang sibuk bersatu dengan tubuh aslinya.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Ichigo setelah dia menyatu dengan sempurna dan duduk berhadapan dengan teman shinigaminya itu.

Rukia yang ditanya seperti itu malah mengerenyit kebingungan. Bukankah hari ini adalah hal yang biasa mereka lalukan setiap tahunnya semenjak mereka berkenalan 10 tahun yang lalu –merayakan hari ulang tahun Rukia. Apa sekarang pemuda itu lupa akan hari penting untuk mereka berdua ini?

Ya, hari ini tepat ditanggal 14 Januari yang baru berlalu 1 jam lebih beberapa menit, selama itu pula Rukia sudah berada di kediaman Kurosaki. Jika biasanya Ichigo yang datang mengunjunginya ke Soul Society untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' pada gadis bermata violet ini, tapi ditahun ini gadis itu ingin meminta sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia jadi sedikit ragu apakah harus mengungkapkannya atau tidak.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Ada masalah apa? Kau datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk bermain kan? Misi apa yang kau emban kali ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi, benar selama berkenalan dengan seorang Kuchiki tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia datang ke Karakura dengan kehendaknya sendiri, apalagi hanya sekedar bermain. Bahkan saat Soul Society memutuskan untuk menutup rapat-rapat pintu Senkaimon setelah Winter War, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun datang menjenguknya selama kekuatannya itu hilang. Lalu, jika karena bukan sebuah misi, adakah alasan lain yang membuat seorang Rukia Kuchiki datang menemui dirinya?

"Sepertinya sia-sia aku datang kesini sekarang." Ucap Rukia sambil bergegas untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, yang segera ditahan oleh Ichigo karena mendapat jawaban tidak memuaskan dari gadis shinigami ini.

"Kau kira bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi begitu saja setelah membuatku berpikir penasaran seperti ini hah! Jelaskan dulu padaku baru kau bisa pergi! Mmmuap... mmpua... ummmpphh... puah! Appmm… " Ucapan Ichigo berhenti seketika saat Rukia memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya, dan karena Ichigo berbicara berteriak membuat Rukia menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, karena Rukia tidak ingin menganggu seisi rumah hanya karena kericuhan yang mereka buat seperti biasa.

Setelah Ichigo terlihat tenang barulah Rukia melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya semula dengan bersandar pada dinding jendela kamar pemuda itu. Sedangkan Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan gadis dihadapannya ini, menurutnya Rukia terlihat aneh hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Ichigo malah memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal yang dia punya.

"Jadi…!" Ichigo mencoba menahan emosinya kali ini, dia kesal karena tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Rukia. Gadis itu terlalu tertutup menurutnya, tak pernah membiarkan seorangpun dapat masuk hanya untuk menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Ichigo masih menunggu, melihat reaksi Rukia yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ji- " baru saja Ichigo ingin memulai untuk meneriakinya lagi, Rukia sudah menatap matanya dan memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Ichigo sama sekali, membuat lidahnya kelu seketika dan lupa apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

Rukia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Ichigo? Apa kau ingat hari apa ini?" Rukia mulai menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tentu saja hari ini hari Se-" Ichigo menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya, meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tidak salah menjawab, karena seingatnya hari ini dia mengikuti apel pagi di Rumah Sakit yang diadakan setiap hari Senin, tapi sekarang sudah menjukkan pukul 1 pagi yang seharusnya hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dan dia sedikit ragu karena melihat tanggal 14 sudah dia tambahkan dengan gambar kelinci disampingnya. Memorinya berkata cepat sehingga dia dapat memberikan cengiran andalannya kepada Rukia.

"Um, Selasa 14 Februari, Ulang Tahunmu Rukia," cengir Ichigo sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya.

Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya, mengerti bahwa pemuda orange ini akan berkata lebih banyak lagi sebagai sangkalan.

"Aa... a-ku bukan bermaksud melupakannya, tapi kan seharusnya besok aku yang datang ke Soul Society kenapa kau tidak menunggu disana sih, lagipula ini kan baru 1 jam berlalu jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, ini kan masih hari Ulang Tahunmu, Jadi- " Lagi-lagi Ichigo terdiam karena teringat hal memalukan yang baru saja dilakukannya, Rukia berhasil membuatnya terpojok hanya lewat tatapan matanya sehingga dia berbicara yang tidak-tidak setiap kali dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Rukia.

Ichigo tahu Rukia bukan tipe yang akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini –lupa hari ulang tahunnya- bahkan dia tidak pernah perduli jika tanggal itu memang ada setiap tahunnya, tapi mengingat Rukia jauh-jauh datang ke Karakura hanya untuk mengingatkan hari apa ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres itu pikirnya.

"Tidak apa, tidak masalah, hanya saja boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Ichigo?" ucap Rukia sambil menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Apa? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado untukku?" Ichigo semakin heran dengan pertanyaan Rukia, dia hanya diam sambil memandang heran ke arah gadis dihadapannya ini. Mendengar Ichigo tidak memberikan respon jawaban Rukia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Bu- bukan itu maksudku," kali ini giliran Rukia yang berbicara dengan terbata karena gugup seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. "Ji- jika kau belum menyiapkannya itu malah bagus, ka-karena aku tidak akan meminta itu untuk tahun ini, a- aku ingin menukarnya dengan permintaan terakhirku, apa boleh?" Tanya Rukia dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Ichigo semakin bingung dibuatnya, permintaan terakhir apa? Ucapannya membuat Ichigo kaget luar biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rukia? Gadis shinigami yang tergolong kuat dan tegar, yang selalu membuat Ichigo bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga melontarkan perkataan aneh seperti ini?

"Aku tanya apa boleh aku menukarnya dengan sebuah permintaan, Ichigo? Aku janji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu setelah ini, aku janji…" Ucap Rukia seraya memandang penuh harap kepada Ichigo, yang ditanya malah mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin berbicara apa? Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini, jangan katakan kata 'terakhir' aku tidak suka mendengarnya, langsung saja, apa yang kau inginkan? Dan kapan aku pernah menolak permintaanmu?" Akhirnya Ichigo menyuarakan pikirannya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya masih ragu apa dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Jika dia mengatakannya Rukia takut Ichigo akan salah paham dengannya, tapi jika tidak dia pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa menjejakkan kakinya di Karakura, benar-benar hari terakhir.

"Rukia, katakan…" panggil Ichigo karena dilihatnya Rukia sedang bimbang kali ini. Lagi-lagi Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memulai berbicara kembali dengan Ichigo, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Ichigo maukah kau menjadi pacarku!" bagai tersambar petir, Ichigo hanya diam mematung mendengar penuturan dari Rukia. Ini benar-benar ajaib menurutnya.

"Sehari… hanya sehari Ichigo, tidak akan lebih. Aku… hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana orang berpacaran di dunia nyata, seperti yang Chizuru, Miharu katakan waktu dulu. Aku tahu ini pasti sulit untukmu dan akan menimbulkan prasangka lain terhadap orang-orang, aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi sungguh hanya hal ini yang masih membuatku bingung. Kau… maukan membantuku? Dan… jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun ya, kau hanya mengajariku seperti biasanya, maukan Ichigo?"

Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis shinigami satu ini. Dia sendiri masih sanksi apa Rukia paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Menjadi pacar? Dan berpacaran selama satu hari? Yang benar saja? Ichigo bukannya tidak mau, justru hal ini yang selalu dipikirkannya jika sedang mengingat, memikirkan dan merindukan Rukia. Tapi kenapa harus Rukia yang menyampaikannya terlebih dahulu! dan kenapa harus satu hari? Yang Ichigo inginkan selamanya bukan hanya satu hari!

Melihat lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari Ichigo membuat Rukia menyesal telah mengatakan permintaan konyol ini padanya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau Ichigo? Kalau begitu aku minta bantuan Ishida atau Chad saja." ucap Rukia pasrah sambil bersiap untuk pergi lagi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau? Berpacaran itu bukan sebuah permainan kau tahu!" Ichigo tiba-tiba saja menjadi kesal ketika mendengar nama Ishida dan Chad disebutkan untuk menggantikan dirinya, jelas dirinya tidak akan pernah menerma hal ini!

"Ehm… maaf… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja apa kau yakin dengan permintaanmu itu Rukia?" Ucap Ichigo menyadari kekeliruannya sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal ini memang sedang terjadi. Dan Rukia mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Dan kau sendiri? Apa kau sungguh ingin aku jadi pacarmu, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo lagi, sambil menggenggam jemari Rukia. Lagi-lagi Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, berpacaran itu tidak semudah menebas _hollow _ataupun sesulit mempelajari _bankai_. Tidak semudah menghadapi Hanatarou ataupun sesulit menghadapi Byakuya. Dan tidak semudah kau mempelajari cara minum susu strawberry kotak ataupun sesulit memecahkan sebuah misteri. Apa kau paham dengan hal itu?" Walaupun sedikit bingung tapi Rukia tetap menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Selama kita berpacaran kau tidak boleh membantah apapun yang aku katakan, tidak boleh menolak apapun yang aku berikan, dan juga tidak boleh menghindar apapun yang akan kulakukan padamu, Apa kau mengerti dengan itu semua Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

Kali ini Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo kali ini.

"Apa itu artinya besok kau bersedia menjadi pacarku selama satu hari?" Tanya Rukia meminta kepastian Ichigo.

"Ya, jika kau bersedia mematuhi persyaratanku tadi." Ucap Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa harus ada persyaratan? Bukankah hanya tinggal bilang ya atau tidak, suka atau tidak, dan- " Ucapan Rukia terputus melihat Ichigo menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Nah nah nah, lihat kan belum apa-apa kau sudah memprotes ucapanku, jadi kau mengerti sekarang kenapa aku berkata seperti itu." Ucap Ichigo sambil bersiap untuk membaringkan dirinya di atas peraduan terakhir _favourite_nya –kasur.

Rukia yang ingin membantah kembali mengatupkan bibirnya seraya memikirkan kembali perkataan Ichigo. Benar juga, jika dirinya terus berseteru dengan Ichigo maka pelajaran seharinya esok hari pasti tidak akan berjalan mudah. Itu artinya selama satu harian penuh dirinya harus mengalah pada apapun yang akan dilakukan Ichigo? Lagi pula ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama pemuda ini, jadi tidak akan ada masalah untuknya – pikir Rukia.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Rukia pada akhirnya. Dan kali ini benar-benar bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk beristirahat, dan memulai acara mereka esok harinya.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Ichigo." Rukia berkata untuk terakhir kalinya sambil membuka jendela kamar Ichigo yang merupakan pintu utama baginya. Baru saja dirinya melompat untuk ber_shunpo_, tapi bukannya melompat keluar tubuhnya malah terhempas ke ranjang Ichigo. Belum sempat Rukia berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, dia melihat Ichigo sudah menutup jendela itu kembali dan berbaring disebelah dirinya.

Baru saja Rukia ingin berontak karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo sudah merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu, Ichigo sudah berucap seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

"Sst… tenanglah… kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menjadi kekasihku, dan aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini jika aku memiliki kekasih. Ingin selalu menjaganya disisiku, tidak akan membiarkan dia tersakiti sedikitpun. Tidurlah, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Besok kita bicarakan lagi, oke." Ucap Ichigo sambil memandang kedua violet Rukia, berbicara sambil tersenyum dan membelai pipinya. Membuat Rukia lagi-lagi bingung menanggapi sikap Ichigo.

"Oh ya, selamat malam dan selamat ulang tahun, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil mencium kening Rukia, lalu mendekap gadis itu erat dalam pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan Rukia untuk berbicara, memprotes atau memberontak dengan segala tindakannya kali ini.

Jantung Ichigo berdegup dengan kencang akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya kali ini. Ichigo tahu, mungkin Rukia sedang menahan kesal dan marah dalam dekapannya tapi dia tidak mau perduli, yang penting dirinya bisa merasakan jika Rukia benar-benar sedang berada di dalam pelukannya, bukan hanya sebuah mimpi yang selalu hinggap di setiap malamnya. Karena itu, Ichigo ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa malam ini benarlah nyata untuknya.

Sedangkan bagi Rukia sendiri, dia benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Meminta Ichigo untuk menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk satu hari, diperlakukan begini hangatnya oleh Ichigo. Tidak ada sama sekali dalam bayangan sebelumnya. Hangat, tentu saja karena sekarang dia berada dalam dekapan pemuda orange ini, merasakan dan mendengar langsung degup jantung seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, dan membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sama, Rukia merasakan debaran yang sama dengan Ichigo, jantungnya bertalu dengan sangat kencang dan cepat. Karena itu, tanpa disadari Rukia meremas shihakusou-nya semakin kencang dan semakin merapatkan diri pada dekapan Ichigo karena ingin mendengarkan irama jantungnya yang terdengar merdu ditelinga Rukia.

Rukia sedikit bingung, apakah yang dilakukannya sekarang ini sudah tepat? Ingin merasakan kebersamaan mereka yang terkahir kali dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan hanya sebagai teman ataupun sahabat seperti yang telah mereka lakukan selama 10 tahun mereka berkenalan. Rukia tahu hubungan dua insan berlainan jenis yang terakhir adalah ikatan suami isteri, dan itu akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi. sebagai keturunan Kuchiki, Rukia diwajibkan menikah dengan pria yang menjadi pilihan keluarganya, dan Rukiapun tahu tidak boleh ada kata 'tidak' ataupun penolakan yang terlontar dari bibirnya ketika titah itu datang menghampiri.

Karenanya, Rukia mencoba berlapang hati menerima semua ketentuan itu. tetapi, tetap saja ada sebagian jiwanya yang memberontak. Apalagi jika dia mengingat bahwa mungkin dirinya dan Ichigo selamanya akan menjalani hubungan petemanan ini, sebagian dirinya berkata tidak rela. Begitu teringat dengan kenangan masa lalunya ketika baru tiba di Karakura dan menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang pelajar, Rukia teringat bahwa di dunia nyata ada sebentuk hubungan antara pria dan wanita yang tidak mewajibkan dirinya menikah tapi boleh menjalankannya seperti sepasang suami isteri namun tetap ada batas-batas tertentu didalamnya.

Begitu dia yakin dengan kata 'berpacaran' itu tapi sedikti ragu apakah Ichigo setuju dengan usulnya tersebut membuat Rukia takut pada awalnya. Tapi, begitu merasakan debar jantung Ichigo yang sama dengan dirinya, membuat Rukia berpikir, penyakit apakah yang sedang dia alami sekarang ini? Kenapa Ichigo memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan dirinya? Sejak kapan Ichigo merasakan hal seperti ini? Karena sejujurnya, menurut Rukia dia sudah lama menderita penyakit aneh ini. Penyakit yang hanya dia rasakan jika sedang berada di dekat Ichigo, dan akan sembuh dengan sendirinya jika melihat keadaan Ichigo yang baik-baik saja menurut penglihatannya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan jika merasa pasanggannya sedikit melonggarkan kaitan diantara mereka. Dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari keduanya, biarkanlah sinar rembulan menemani mimpi mereka berdua. Karena tanpa mereka sadaripun, ulang tahun Rukia kali ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan untuk mereka berdua.

**O0o**

* * *

Hay Minna-san~ nenk kate speakin' here hehheh..

Seperti biasa, nenk membuat kekacauan di sini heheh.. gimana untuk yg di atas, cukup kacau atau bertambah kacau? heheh, masih dengan gaya abal nan gombal ala nenk, membuat Ichiruki manis" sepet" gimanaa getohh.. tapi, apakah ini bisa disebut semi cannon? nenk mwu mencoba membuat yg seperti om tite, tpi nenk ga bisa bikin pertarungan jdinya yah kaya gini deyh.. klo ada istilah" yg salah tulis tentang dunia per-shinigami'an tolong nenk diberitahu ya, coz bahasa nenk muter" klo udah dibagian itu heheh, alias masih bingunk, jdi mohon dimaafkan dan harap dimaklumi...

Sebenernya cerita ini udah lama beut nenk bikin, tapi agak ragu krena faktor shinigami-nya jadi ga berani nenk, biz takut salah" yg ada dikeroyok massal lgi heheh, tpi seperti biasa bermodalkan nekad dan muka batu nenk memberanikan diri publish juga heheh. Terinspirasi dari 49 days, yg bagian cewenya minta pacaran 1 hari, twu kan? jdi nenk mwu bikin yg versi Ichiruki deyh hehehe, semoga berkenan dihati para _readers_ sekalian.. ya klo gak, nenk akan kembali ke asal -rebahan ditempat _favourite_ Ichigo- hehhe...

oh ya, kali ini gak bakal panjang" paling" 2 atau sampe 3 chap, rencananya.. coz tdinya mwu dibikin oneshoot lagi, tpi twu kan oneshoot nenk udah kya kereta api, panjaang beut, hehheh... so, segini dlu ya^^,

seperti biasa klo ada keluh kesah, perasaan tidak terima, kritik dan saran apalagi uang nenk terima dengan hati senang,wkwkwk -tpi klo yg terakhir blom pernah nemu nyh xixiix-

_Arigatou_ Minna, c u next chap yang entah kapan akan dipublish... *KabbuuuuuRRRRRRrrr

200412

-Nenk Kate-


	2. Chapter 2

**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**Just One Day © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki, dkk  
**

** : Sakura Haruno ****© Masashi Kishimoto**  


**Genre : Romantic and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, cannon, semi-cannon? Typo, OOC maybe, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini,**

* * *

'Apanya yang berpacaran? Apanya yang kencan?' Kata-kata itu selalu berulang dalam pikiran Rukia. Pagi-Pagi sekali Rukia sudah dibangunkan oleh keributan yang dibuat oleh sang pemuda yang berstatuskan pacarnya kini –Ichigo. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu sehingga membuat kenyamanan tidur Rukia menjadi terganggu, dan ketika Rukia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari mimpi indah tadi malam, Ichigo malah pergi meninggalkannya dengan hanya berkata, 'Tunggu aku sebentar, setelah ini kita akan berkencan.' Sambil mencium keningnya _lagi_, lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Apanya yang sebentar?" lagi-lagi Rukia menggerutu dengan melirik jam dinding yang terpasang tepat di atas televisi ruang keluarga Kurosaki itu. Sudah hampir 3 jam pemuda itu meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah ini, ya hampir 3 jam karena jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 08.55 yang artinya waktunya di Karakura ini akan semakin berkurang dengan tidak berarti jika pemuda itu tidak segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya kali ini. Dan sendirian, karena seluruh anggota Kurosaki yang lain telah memulai aktifitas harian mereka sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Rukia sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah yang akan dia keluarkan jika Ichigo datang, memarahinya, memaki, dan menendang kepala orange kesayangannya jika memang itu diperlukan. Sungguh keterlaluan pemuda itu membuat dirinya begitu gelisah tidak karuan seperti ini, sampai-sampai acara _chappy and the carrot_ kesayangannya lewat begitu saja didepan matanya –dengan kata lain tidak dia perhatikan sama sekali- karena pikirannya terus tertuju pada _shinigami daiko_ itu.

"Aku pulang, Ru- HEY!" baru saja Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu rumah, Rukia sudah menyambutnya dengan lemparan _remote tv _yang dia pegang sedari tadi. Untung Ichigo punya _reflex_ yang sangat bagus sehingga bisa menangkap benda tidak bersalah itu diwaktu yang tepat.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku baru saja pulang, bukannya Hey! Apalagi denganmu kali ini hah!" dengan cepat Ichigo sudah mencengkram lengan Rukia karena melihat wanita itu akan mulai mengacuhkannya. Tapi begitu melihat raut wajah Rukia yang terlihat sangat –lelah, sedih, kecewa- entahlah Ichigo juga bingung mengartikannya, tapi yang jelas Ichigo mengerti bahwa pasti dia yang salah atas keadaan ini dia langsung melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya itu.

Baru saja Ichigo ingin berkata memberi penjelasan pada Rukia, dia sudah didahului wanita itu dengan perkataan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Kita batalkan saja rencana hari ini, sepertinya itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali," ucap Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

"Ap-apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Jangan bercanda Rukia, kau tahu itu tidak lucu, kan? Jangan bermain-main denganku Rukia!" Entah kenapa perasaan Ichigo menjadi tidak enak begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Rukia lontarkan, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Rukia darinya, melihat tatapan matanya, tatapan yang sama seperti saat mereka berpisah pertama kalinya -saat Byakuya membawa Rukia untuk diadili- Ichigo tidak suka tatapan Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia Kuchiki?" ucap Ichigo lembut tapi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Rukia yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, otak cepatnya mengatakan jangan sampai Ichigo curiga tentang keadaan dirinya kali ini, tidak sekarang, belum saatnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi dan tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan! aku hanya kesal kau mengingkari janjimu hari ini padaku! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu disini, berapa lama aku berpikiran yang – Ichigo." Perkataan Rukia terhenti saat Ichigo tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluknya dan berkata 'maaf' di atas bahunya. Keduanya hanya saling terdiam sambil mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing seolah berkata 'jangan tinggalkan aku' itulah yang ingin Ichigo sampaikan pada pelukannya kali ini.

Dan untuk Rukia, pelukan ini berarti segalanya baginya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini selamanya, dia tidak memerlukan apapun hari ini, dia tidak ingin hadiah, tidak ingin _chappy_, tidak ingin kembali ke _Soul Society_, tidak ingin apapun kecuali pemuda yang sedang memeluknya saat ini –Ichigo. Ya, dia hanya ingin Ichigo, sekarang dan selamanya.

**O0o**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rukia ketika dirinya mendapat seikat bunga lily dalam genggamannya dari Ichigo.

"Tentu saja itu bunga."

"Maksudku untuk apa bunga ini kau berikan padaku? Apa kita akan ketempat ibumu?" Rukia masih bertanya sambil sesekali memperhatikan rangkaian bunga itu, karena seingatnya Ichigo tidak pernah membeli bunga kecuali ketika ia sedang berkunjung ke makam ibunya tercinta.

"Rukia, kau lupa perjanjian kita tadi malam?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan bertanya." Ucap Ichigo santai. Sedangkan Rukia, mulai timbul kerutan didahinya sambil menatap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau hanya bilang aku tidak boleh membantah apapun yang kau katakan, tidak boleh menolak apapun yang kau berikan, dan juga tidak boleh menghindar apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, benar kan?" ucap Rukia yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ichigo, "Tapi, kau tidak bilang kalau aku tidak boleh bertanya apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, bukan?"

Baru saja Ichigo ingin membantah dia sudah mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya. Ichigo lupa jika Rukia memintanya untuk mengajarinya cara berpacaran, dan itu artinya dia harus selalu menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya pada wanita _shinigami_ ini. Padahal, dia ingin Rukia bisa memahaminya sendiri, tapi sepertinya dia harus mengalah dengan sifat serba ingin tahu Rukia.

Dengan sedikit menghela nafas Ichigo berkata, "Kau… juga suka bunga lily, kan?" yang dijawab anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Bunga itu untukmu. Pada saat berkencan seorang pria akan memberikan bunga pada wanita yang dicintainya sebagai ungkapan 'aku sayang padamu' atau 'aku mencintaimu', seperti itu."

"Biasanya mereka memberikan bunga mawar, tapi karena kau alergi mawar maka aku memberikan bunga itu untukmu," lanjut Ichigo.

"Terima kasih." Rukia berkata sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, wajahnya penuh dengan sinar bahagia, Ichigo tahu itu.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ichigo dan mendapat raut wajah heran Rukia sekali lagi.

"Kau harus mencium pacarmu setiap kau mendapatkan sesuatu darinya," ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri.

"Mana ada peraturan seperti itu," Rukia menggerutu sambil mencucutkan bibirnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ichigo.

**Cup.**

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Karena yang dia dapat bukan pipi pemuda itu melainkan bibirnya!

**O0o**

Kepala jeruk itu benar-benar pandai mempermainkan perasaan Rukia hari ini. Pagi-pagi dirinya sudah dibuat kesal, kemudian dibuat sedih, dibuat bahagia, kaget, bahagia lalu dibuat kesal lagi. Ya, dirinya sedang merasa kesal sekarang. Lihat saja, baru saja pemuda itu mengatakan hanya akan ada mereka berdua hari ini, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Mengajaknya berbicara dan mengacuhkan Rukia yang ada disampingnya.

Rukia mengibaratkan Ichigo kali ini seperti Rangiku yang sudah bertemu dengan _sake_ –lupa akan segalanya. Entah kenapa perasaan Rukia jadi tidak karuan seperti ini, rasanya seperti sedih bercampur perih dan pedih. Sebagian dirinya mengatakan 'lihatlah Ichigo sepertinya sangat bahagia dengan wanita itu,' dia terlihat seperti pria normal yang bisa berbicara normal dan tersenyum normal, kenapa berbeda sekali dengan saat mereka bersama?

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok sekali, sama ketika Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan Inoue. Aih, Rukia bodoh disaat seperti ini kenapa nama Inoue malah terlintas dalam benaknya? Membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena dirinya telah mencuri Ichigo dari wanita itu. Mencuri? Entahlah, apa kata itu pantas disandarkan dengan dirinya karena bagimanapun Inoue lebih dulu berteman dengan Ichigo, lagipula dirinya dan semua orang tahu jika Inoue sangat menyukai pemuda itu dengan sangat jelas.

Lalu apa yang dilakukannya kini? Sudah tahu Inoue menyukai Ichigo, lalu kenapa dirinya malah meminta Ichigo untuk menjadi kekasihnya hari ini? Ah, Rukia bahkan lupa akan kenyataan itu karena pikirannya terlalu kalut ketika memikirkan hubungannya dengan Ichigo harus berakhir dengan segera. Rukia hanya ingin menghabiskan kesempatan terakhirnya hanya bersama Ichigo, bukan yang lainnya, karena itu biarkanlah dia bersikap egois sekali ini saja. Hanya sehari, dan setelah hari ini Ichigo akan bebas menjalankan harinya seperti biasa.

Mungkin setelah hari ini Ichigo kembali akan melupakan dirinya, dan berkencan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar di cintainya. Tapi sebagian dirinya mengatakan 'Tidak bisakah hanya dirinya saja yang ada di sisi pemuda itu?' dan dengan segera dia mengenyahkan pikiran _absurd_nya kali ini. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, pada dasarnya Ichigo bukanlah miliknya seorang, Ichigo milik keluarganya, milik teman-temannya yang ada di dunia nyata ini, bukan dirinya yang hanya bayangan semu, - sakit. Hati Rukia mendadak sakit memikirkan kenyataan ini.

Tanpa sadar Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda yang sedang berbincang bersama wanita cantik tersebut. Pikirannya melalang buana memikirkan kembali kisahnya dengan pemuda itu. Sepuluh tahun waktu dunia nyata, atau seratus tahun menurut perhitungan _Soul Society_ bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan tidak memiliki arti sama sekali untuknya. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan merasa begitu sedih jika saja hubungannya dengan Ichigo hanya sebatas hubungannya seperti, dia dan Keigo, dia dan Tatsuki maupun dia dan Ochi-_sensei_. Hanya saja yang dia pikirkan lagi-lagi hanya pemuda itu –Ichigo. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"RUKIAA!"

**Grep**.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Rukia. Jangan! Jangan pergi seperti ini, maafkan aku… maaf…" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. Tidak perlu dipastikan wanita yang ada dipelukannya ini Rukia atau bukan, dengan hanya sekali lihat walau itu hanya dari bentuk tubuh belakangnya Ichigo tahu dengan pasti bahwa wanita ini adalah Rukia_nya_.

**. . .**

Sebenarnya, saat itu mereka berdua sedang mampir ke toko kue langganan Ichigo untuk mengambil kue pesanan Ichigo untuk Rukia. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan dirinya dihampiri oleh seorang rekan kerjanya yang hari ini juga mengambil jatah cuti hanya untuk menemani kekasihnya –Sakura Haruno. Dokter pindahan dari Konoha yang merupakan _partner_ Ichigo di Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Baru saja Ichigo ingin memperkenalkan Rukia pada Sakura, dirinya baru sadar jika Rukia tiba-tiba lenyap dari pengawasannya, padahal walau dirinya sedang berbincang dengan Sakura tapi tak sedikitpun dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita mungilnya itu. Dalam kepanikan yang sangat besar Ichigo langsung pergi meninggalkan sakura tanpa sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Mencari Rukia ditengah ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang sungguh membuatnya kesal sekaligus panik karena Rukia sedang memakai _gigai-_nya jadi Ichigo tidak bisa mencari Rukia dengan merasakan _Reiatsu_ shinigami mungil itu.

Dan ditengah kegusaran hatinya, dia menemukan Rukia yang sedang memandang matahari di atas kepalanya, dengan tanpa membuang waktu dirinya langsung berlari sambil meneriaki nama wanita itu lalu menubrukkan dirinya sendiri ke tubuh wanita pujaan hatinya ini. Dan entah kenapa Ichigo benar-benar merasa takut jika Rukia menghilang dari pandangannya- _lagi_.

**O0o**

"Ichigo, lepaskan tanganku?" Perintah Rukia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak." Jawaban Ichigo masih sama sedari awal.

"Ichigo? Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, jadi lepaskan tanganmu?" Rukia masih berusaha menahan amarahnya, jika saja pemuda itu tidak sedang menyetir mungkin Rukia sudah menggigit tangannya sedari tadi.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan!" Ichigo masih bersikeras mempertahankan _hak_nya.

"Ichigo, kau sedang menyetir, paman bilang –, "

"Diam atau kucium lagi." ucap Ichigo cepat sebelum Rukia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rukia yang mendapat pilihan seperti itu hanya bisa mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan menahan kembali suara protesnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ichigo yang kali ini sungguh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang ia kenal selama 10 tahun ini. Ichigo yang sekarang terkesan lebih… _protektif_ atau _posesif_? Entahlah, Rukia tidak dapat membedakannya, padahal mereka sedang tidak bertarung tetapi kenapa Ichigo bersikap seperti ini kepada dirinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin ke _Chappy Wonderland_ Ichigo~ ayolah~ untuk yang terakhir kali aku ingin kesana~," sedari tadi Rukia merayu untuk bisa ke tempat favourite_nya_ tapi Ichigo tidak juga menjawab ajakan Rukia tersebut.

"Aku bilang, cium aku dulu baru aku akan membawamu kesana, jika tidak kau diam dan tenanglah." Ucap Ichigo disertai dengan seringainya. Entah kenapa, setiap Ichigo mengatakan 'cium' wajah Rukia pasti langsung memerah seketika dan setalah itu Rukia memilih untuk diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil. Dan Ichigo, sangat suka sekali melihat wajah Rukia yang merona malu seperti ini, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka, pikirnya.

"Dasar strawberry busuk beraninya mengancamku dengan cara licik seperti itu, awas saja ku adukan kau dengan _nii-sama_, biar kau –"

"Aha… adukan saja pada _nii-sama_ tersayangmu itu, dan akan ku katakan kalau kau yang mencium bibir ku – Aahhh~ Rukia aku sedang menyetir." Rukia menjambak rambut Ichigo saking kesalnya ditambah dengan _deathglare_ andalannya pula. Dan bukannya merasa takut, Ichigo malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hey, mana ada kekasih sekasar dirimu. Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut sedikit pada kekasihmu ini." Ucap Ichigo lembut, sambil mengusap pipi Rukia dengan jemarinya yang masih menggenggam jemari wanita itu.

Melihat Rukia sudah kembali dengan tampang ingin tahunya Ichigo kembali berkata, "yang dilakukan orang berpacaran biasanya, pertama saling menyayangi satu sama lain, kedua saling memahami satu sama lain, ketiga saling memberi perhatian satu sama lain, dan yang terpenting adalah saling mencintai satu sama lain, ketika semua itu terpenuhi kau akan merasa bahwa hidupmu sempurna saat bersamanya, itu yang dikatakan ayahku."

"Setiap pasangan memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka pada pasangannya. Begitupun dengan kita berdua, kita pasti punya cara sendiri yang berbeda dengan pasangan yang lainnya, dan itu yang akan kita berdua pelajari mulai dari sekarang, benar kan Rukia?" Ichigo menepikan mobilnya hanya untuk berbicara serius dengan Rukia.

"Untuk itu tetaplah bersamaku Rukia, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat kau mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihku, sejujurnya aku merasa kalah karena seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu terlebih dulu padamu, karena ku kira… selamanya kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai temanmu,"

"Ichigo… kata-katamu sangat indah sekali, walau hanya satu hari sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa-" perkataan Rukia lagi-lagi terputus dengan interupsi jari Ichigo di atas bibir Rukia.

"Berpacaran tidak hanya bisa satu hari saja, itu tidak benar Rukia. Yang aku harapkan adalah bisa bersamamu selamanya, dan aku pasti bisa mewujudkan hal itu, kau percaya padaku kan? Kita pasti bisa menjalani hubungan ini berdua, Rukia. Kau dan aku, pada akhirnya kita pasti bisa bersama selamanya, aku yakin itu." Ichigo berkata sambil menghapus air mata Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir di kedua Kristal violetnya itu.

Rukia senang, sungguh sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Ichigo kali ini, tapi disaat yang bersamaan dirinya dirundung kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Seharusnya Ichigo tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, karena itu dia berani meminta hal ini pada Ichigo. Seharusnya Ichigo tetap menganggapnya sebagai _teman_ saja, dengan begitu ketika hari ini berakhir dirinya bisa meninggalkan Ichigo dengan cara yang sama ketika waktu pemuda itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Tapi jika begini adanya, dirinya sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya harus memberitahukan Ichigo tentang keadaan dirinya setelah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia, sangat mencintaimu." Ichigo berkata tulus.

Rukia kaget luar biasa, dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa dia mencengkram kemeja Ichigo saat pemuda itu meletakkan tangan Rukia diatas dadanya, bermaksud agar Rukia bisa merasakan debaran jantung pemuda itu.

"Se- sejak ka- pan?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata, matanya terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Sejak kau menghilang dari pandanganku, saat aku kehilangan kekuatanku, saat itu aku sadar aku sudah kehilangan sebagian jiwaku, dan sejak saat itu aku tahu hariku tidak akan pernah sama tanpa dirimu, aku- tidak berarti sama sekali tanpa dirimu, Rukia." Ichigo berkata jujur dari dalam sanubarinya.

Rukia benar-benar kehilangan kata, dia hanya bisa memeluk Ichigo sambil menahan tangis dibelakangnya. Seharusnya dia merasa bahagia dengan pernyataan Ichigo ini, bukan menangis menyesal karena mengetahui kebenaran ini. Kemana para _hollow _jelek itu, disaat dirinya ingin kabur dari kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan dada ini malah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya seujung kukupun!

Rukia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Ichigo katakan, Ingin sekali. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengakuinya, karena jika Ichigo tahu Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, sudah bisa dipastikan Ichigo akan kembali merusak seisi _Soul Society. _Dan Rukia kembali ragu apakah keputusannya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Ichigo ini benar atau tidak. Karena sedikit semi sedikit kebenaran hati mereka mulai terungkap hari ini.

**O0o**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**06.30 pagi, kediaman Uryuu Ishida.**

"Haruskah aku memberimu penghargaan tamu terpagi setalah para _hollow_ sialan itu," Sapa Ishida menemui tamu istimewanya pagi ini.

"Terserah kau lah, aku cuti hari ini, jadi kau bisa menggantikanku hari ini di Rumah Sakit, kan?" Ucap Ichigo langsung. Yang disambut raut heran diwajah datar sang Q_uincy. _

"Um… aku ada kencan hari ini," Ichigo berkata sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil bersiap pergi meninggalkan kediaman sahabatnya yang terbilang mewah ini.

"Dengan Kuchiki?" tebaknya.

"Ketahuan ya." Jawab Ichigo dengan cengiran lugunya yang semakin membuat Ishida menahan kedutan didahinya akibat ulah sang kepala orange.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07.00 pagi, kediaman Sado Yasutaro.**

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" tanya Chad ketika dirinya baru saja selesai melakukan _jogging_ pagi dan mendapati Ichigo sedang menyender pada pagar rumahnya.

"Um… begini aku ada kencan hari ini, bisakah kau menggantikanku membasmi _hollow _hari ini di Karakura?" tanya Ichigo kembali pada sahabat karibnya yang satu ini.

Chad mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ichigo tahu chad pasti akan membantunya walau dia tidak meminta, tapi dia ingin Chad tahu bahwa hari ini dia sedang tidak berada di kota Karakura seharian.

"Kau akan bertemu Kuchiki hari ini?" Sungguh chad hanya bermaksud untuk bertanya.

"Wah, kau hebat Chad bisa tahu aku akan kencan dengan Rukia hari ini." Kata Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah sambil menepuk bahu Chad dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

"Doakan aku ya." Ujar Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik lagi kehadapan pemuda bertubuh besar itu. Sedangkan Chad hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman pribadinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07.15 pagi, mini market.**

"Kurosaki-kun pagi…" Sapa wanita bertubuh sintal yang menjadi salah satu sahabatnya juga.

"Inoue? Selamat pagi." Sambut Ichigo riang. Inoue yang mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari pujaan hatinya ini menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Um… ano… tumben kurosaki-kun pagi-pagi sekali sudah berbelanja, pasti titipan Yuzu-chan ya?" tanya Inoue sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Oh, ini? Tidak bukan titipan Yuzu, aku hanya ingin membuat makan malam untuk Rukia, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya." Jawab Ichigo masih dengan keriangan yang sama.

Bagai tersambar petir, Inoue hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lalu memandang sendu kepada Ichigo. "Be- benarkah hari ini ulang tahun Kuchiki-san? Astaga aku saja lupa dengan ulang tahun ku sendiri." Maksudnya adalah 'kenapa kau ingat ulang tahun Kuchiki tetapi ulang tahunku tidak?'

"Um, hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 250 tahun, tua sekali dia ya, tapi heran tubuhnya tetap saja pendek seperti itu, walau semakin hari dia terlihat semakin cantik sih," Ucap Ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Inoue semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya Inoue," Panggilan Ichigo membuat wanita itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda itu kembali.

"Yang tadi itu tolong rahasiakan dari Rukia ya, dia bisa mem_bankai_-ku jika mendengarnya, kau tahukan wanita itu sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah hahahha." Lanjut Ichigo lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia pada dirinya.

"Aku duluan ya Inoue, Rukia pasti akan membunuhku jika aku tidak segera datang, _jaa_…" Ichigo berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Inoue tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun lagi. sedangkan Inoue hanya bisa menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo di mini market itu secara diam-diam. Melihat cara ichigo memilih bahan makanan, lalu berpikir sejenak mempertimbangkan makanan itu masuk keranjangnya atau tidak, membayangkan apa Rukia akan menyukainya ataupun tidak, mau tidak mau Inoue kembali menangis didalam hatinya. 'Ternyata Kurosaki-kun benar-benar mencintai Kuchiki-san.' Senyumnya miris.

**O0o**

* * *

Yuhuu~ minna-san~

nenk lagi~ nenk lagi~ nenk lagi~

#gak nanya #gak nanya -jawab minna-san

seperti biasa typo masih berkeliaran, so nenk selalu mengharapkan koreksiannya dari para _senpai_ and _readers_ sekalian ^^,

Untuk chap kali ini bagaimana? tambah kacau kah? nenk menambahkan karakter tetangga sebelah biz bingung mau pake karakter yang mana coz cerita ini kan agak" cannon, jadi kalau pake karakter om Tite takut ngerusak jalan cerita aslinya, jadinya minjem punya om Masashi K, deyh... gapapa kan ya? and twu kan pacarnya Sakura versi nenk hehehe...

Chap yang kali ini masih mengisahkan kegalauan Rukia, and mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kencan mereka gitu, jadi kencan intinya masih belom deyh xixixi, sampai sini bisa dipahami kah, kalau pada awalnya Rukia meminta Ichigo buat jadi pacarnya karena menganggap mereka masih teman seperti biasanya. Tapi buat Ichigo, kesempatan kali ini merupakan titik balik buat hubungan mereka berdua, coz dia kira Rukia juga ngerasa hal yang sama dengan Ichigo. kira-kira apa ya tanggapan Ichigo pas dia tahu keadaan Rukia yang sebenarnya? tunggu chap depan ya xixixi... ^^,

And buat kencan mereka, udah tau donk apa yang udah dipersiapkan Ichigo buat Rukia? hehehe... Ichigo juga nakal ya, dibilang jangan kasih tau siapapun tentang kencan mereka hari ini, eh dia malah ngebongkar sendiri saking seneng hatinya gitu... Makanya pagi-pagi buta Ichigo udah riweuh sendiri buat siapin kencan hari ini... kacau... kacau... gimana jadinya Rukia harus menyikapi keadaan ini ya? wah semakin semrawut tulisan nenk nih, ya sud, cap cuz lah.. seperti biasa _**riview pleasee...** ^^,_

_**Koreksian Chap sebelumnya:**  
_

**_1. Ulang tahun Rukia itu 14 Januari, bukan Februari_ #hayo gak ada yang sadar kekeliruan fatal nenk ya, xixixi maaf ya, 14 feb. itu tanggal nenk waktu ngetik itu fic. jadi kebawa cerita deyh *mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya***

**2. Kata 'perduli' seharusnya 'peduli'  
**

**3. kata 'seorangpun' seharusnya 'seorang pun'  
**

**4. kata 'sanksi' seharusnya 'sangsi'  
**

**5. tambahan penjelasan dialognya nenk perbaiki di chap ini, masih kah ada yang salah or kurang? mohon koreksiannya ^^,  
**

pantesan gak pernah dapet nilai _perfect_, wong tingkat kesalahannya banyak gini T_T, huhuhu berhubung nenk gak tau cara meng-edit cerita yang sudah dipublish, so nenk perbaiki dichap ini ya, and buat koreksian chap ini, nenk perbaiki dichap depan yua, nenk udah coba perbaiki yang di doc manager tapi kayaknya ga ngaruh nyh, huhuhu, jadi maapin nenk ya, cuma bisa memperbaikinya seperti ini T_T, buat para senpai yang mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan nenk, domohon bantuannya ya ^^,

**_Nenk ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chap kali ini maupun fic. nenk kali ini masih belum atau tidak berkenan di hati para readers sekalian, dan nenk ucapkan Terima kasih banyak untuk readers sekalian yang sudah bersedia melirik, melihat, apalagi membaca dan meriview fic. yang tidak sempurna ini, Arigatou Gozaimasu _**** ^^, _Fic. ini akan tetap selesai walaupun anda tidak menyukainya, sekali lagi nenk ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^,_  
**

**Special Thanx To :  
**

**Chaos Seth, Riruzawa Hiru15, Maknae Kazuma, Kinkyo Sou, Naruzhea AiChi, Ray Kousen7, Zanpaku Naightfall Akenomyosei** -mudah"an gak salah ketik :D, **Rizuki Aquafanz, Haruka Ndo, Beby-chan, Jee-Zee Eunry, Cha'py Muetz, Wakamiya Hikaru. ****  
**

- Udah di Update, nenk'nya jangan diomelin lagi ya, tapi buat chap depan... err... errr...*gigit jari

#dibankai karena fitnah 'omel' coz sebenernya gak ada yang ngomel syh, senpai-senpai kan baik semua ma nenk~ *Hug.. Hugg... ^aku sayang kalian^

um... aaa... *kabuuurrrr lagiiii -

**The Reader : **Salam kenal juga ^^, ho'oh gapapa koq, dirimu mau sempetin mampir aja nenk udah seneng and berterima kasih banget, um... masa syh seperti itu, jadi ulam -malu- nenk,heheh kalo chap kali ini bagaimana? jika masih belum berkenan tolong nenk dimaafkan, and mohon bimbingannya ya ^^, Arigatou Gozaimasu^^,

**Hana Kuroshiro : **Salam kenal juga Hana-san ^^, -eh, bolehkah nenk panggil seperti itu?- belum end koq, masih ada satu chap lagi besok xixixi, calonnya Rukia? dirimu maunya siapa? chap depan ada jawabannya ^^, Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^,

**can-can : **Iya~, nenk disini hehhe, ho'oh diterusin, udah kilat belom updatenya? hehehhe Semangattt! Arigatou Gozaimasu can-can ^^,

**Uki gagal log-in : **Uki~ hahahh dirimu twu aja, jadi ulam nenk ma uki wkwkwkw, hoo? typo ya? xixixi maap ya uki, seperti biasa faktor kurang teliti, but thanx buat koreksiannya, tapi gimana cara editnya ya? ^^a eh, my stories? haahhaa kirain udah ga ada yang minat stories yang itu, xixixi gomen.. gomen.. update segera juga deyh, Arigatou gozaimasu ^^,

290412

-nenk kate-


	3. Chapter 3

**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**Just One Day © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Genre : Romantic and Friendship**

**Rate : T*****

**Warning : AU? semi-cannon? cannon? Typo masih bertebaran, OOC, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini. hati-hati banyak ranjau, tapi mudah"an masih taraf safe sih ^^,  
**

* * *

"Aa-a-aa-aaaa…" Teriak Rukia saat tubuhnya meluncur dengan mulus di dataran es yang terhampar luas.

**Hup.**

"Hahahha…" Tawa renyah Ichigo menggema sambil mendekap tubuh Rukia yang hampir jatuh dari belakang.

"BAKA! Kau ingin membunuhku hah!" maki Rukia kepada Ichigo. Bukannya takut Ichigo malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya sambil membalikkan tubuh Rukia agar menghadap ke arahnya -masih sambil memeluknya.

"Sudah tahu aku tidak bisa bermain _permainan_ ini, kenapa masih mengajakku ke tempat ini!"

Permainan yang Rukia maksud adalah _ice skating_. Musim dingin beberapa tahun lalu Ichigo dan kawan-kawan juga pernah mengajak Rukia bermain permainan ini. Tapi, walau sudah diajari berkali-kali Rukia tetap tidak dapat bermain dengan baik. Baginya lebih baik bermain dengan _Shode No Shirayuki -_menciptakan es-es miliknya sendiri-daripada harus meluncur tidak jelas arahnya seperti ini.

"Bukannya waktu itu kau senang sekali?" tampak sedikit raut khawatir dari wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Itu karena kembang api," jawab Rukia salah tingkah.

"Aku punya yang lebih bagus," ucap Ichigo sambil kembali membalikkan tubuh Rukia kehadapannya.

"Lihat," lanjut Ichigo sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke arah cakrawala. Terhamparlah sebuah pelangi dari arah tenggara tempat mereka berpijak walau terbusur tidak penuh, tapi pelangi itu tampak nyata dihadapan mereka, seolah jika mereka menggapai tangan maka pelangi tersebut bisa tersentuh oleh tangan mereka sendiri.

"Indah sekali Ichigo."

"Kau suka?"

"Um." Jawab Rukia dengan anggukan semangat.

Mereka menikmati pelangi itu dalam diam, Rukia hanya menyandarkan diri pada tubuh tegap dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi menikmati _moment_ ini hanya dengan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Rukia dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas ujung tinggi kekasih mungilnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat seindah ini?" tanya Rukia disela kebisuan mereka.

"Dari seorang kakek, dia suami pasienku. Terkadang jika ada waktu senggang aku akan menemaninya mengobrol atau sekedar bermain catur dengannya. Lalu suatu hari dia bercerita tentang tempat ini, tempat tinggalnya," Ichigo mulai bercerita.

"Dia tinggal disini?"

"Um, dia bilang rumahnya ada dibalik hutan ini, beliau juga bilang ikuti saja arah pelanginya, yang artinya kita akan berjalan sedikit ke arah sana, ayo Rukia," Ichigo berkata sambil menunjukkan arah perkiraannya.

"Tu-tunggu Ichigo. Kita mau kemana sebenarnya? A-aa kenapa kau menggendongku? Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Rukia meronta dalam gendongan Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu agak sedikit sulit melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan licin ini, ditambah ransel bawaannya membuat dia benar-benar kerepotan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan protes! Apa perlu kuingatkan lagi." Rukia hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai tanggapan protes.

"Baru saja melangkah dua langkah kau sudah meluncur tidak karuan, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berjalan seperti itu, bisa-bisa kita tidak pernah sampai ditujuan," Rukia hanya bisa diam mendengar ocehan Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana? Kau pasti kerepotan membawaku seperti ini, memangnya tidak ada jalan lain untuk kita bisa sampai kesana?" Rukia mulai merasa risih diperlakukan bak putri seharian ini oleh Ichigo, Rukia senang tentu saja tapi berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Ichigo membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lebih lama lagi.

Jika dirinya boleh egois sekali lagi, Rukia ingin terus berada dalam dekapan Ichigo seperti ini, dan Rukia pun tahu Ichigo tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk menggendongnya seperti ini selamanya. Merasakan deru nafas hangat Ichigo, melihat wajah tampannya sedekat ini, mendengarkan detak jantung yang sama tidak beraturan dengannya, andaikan saja dia bisa egois. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Takut Ichigo melihat perubahan wajahnya yang mulai menahan tangis lagi, Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Ichigo, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan memeluk Ichigo lebih lama.

"Kakek itu memintaku menjenguk rumahnya. Mereka sepasang suami istri. Istrinya sudah masuk rumah sakit sejak 4 bulan lalu, karena kakek itu sangat mencintai istrinya dia jadi terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit, tidak pernah beranjak pergi sedikitpun dari sisinya. Mereka bilang rumah mereka sangat indah kita tidak akan menyesal jika pergi kesana."

"Kupikir awalnya kakek itu hanya bergurau ketika dia mengatakan dari tempat tinggalnya dia bisa melihat pelangi setiap hari, tapi ternyata pelangi itu benar-benar ada, benarkan Rukia?" Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Ichigo masih meluncur melewati permukaan danau yang masih mengeras itu.

"Kakek bilang kita bisa saja berjalan mengitari danau ini, melewati hutan itu dan kita akan sampai dirumahnya, tapi jika mau jalan pintas tentu saja melewati jalan ini, dan… sampai," tanpa terasa mereka memang sudah sampai ditepi danau. Ichigo menurunkan Rukia, lalu melepas sepatu _ice skating_ yang mereka pakai untuk diganti dengan sepatu yang mereka pakai sebelumnya.

Ichigo berjalan menuntun Rukia di depan, tetap mengapit jari mereka menjadi satu, benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan Rukia sedikitpun. Dan ketika mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, tak hentinya mereka berdua memandang kagum dengan pemandangan indah yang terhampar luas dihadapan mereka. Tempat apakah ini? Apakah ini surga?

**O0o**

Kakek itu benar-benar tidak berbohong, mereka tidak akan pernah menyesal bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Benar-benar seperti surga. Selama Ichigo hidup di Karakura tak pernah sekalipun dia pernah mendengar dikawasannya terdapat tempat yang begitu indah, bahkan seperti belum pernah terjamah sedikitpun oleh manusia –kecuali sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Menurut cerita Ichigo, tempat ini memang sengaja dibangun sang kakek untuk istrinya, karena ditempat inilah mereka bisa bertemu kembali setelah peperangan jaman dahulu kala. Semenjak saat itu, sepasang suami istri itu tinggal didalam hutan ini yang mereka sebut sebagai –rumah. Memang ada sebuah pondok kecil ditengahnya, dikelilingi padang bunga juga kebun sayur, sedangkan untuk buahnya Ichigo menduga sang kakek pasti mendapatkannya dari dalam hutan, tidak jauh dari kediaman kakek disebelah selatan rumah masih ada air terjun yang mengalir sungguh indahnya. Anehnya diluar sana sedang merasakan musim dingin, tapi disini terasa cerah seperti musim panas, tapi hawanya sejuk bagai musim semi, benar-benar tempat yang sangat ajaib.

Masih dari penurutan Ichigo, kakek dan nenek itu sesekali pergi ke kota untuk berjalan-jalan sekedar untuk mengetahui dunia luar, tapi kali ini saat mereka mengadakan perjalanan seperti biasa, istrinya tiba-tiba pingsan ditengah jalan. Saking paniknya sang kakek karena mengira telah ditinggalkan pergi oleh istrinya dia sampai hampir tertabrak oleh Ichigo. Ichigo yang baru saja ingin pulang sampai harus memutar kembali arah kemudinya agar bisa membawa nenek ke rumah sakit. Dan sejak saat itulah, Ichigo merawat sepasang suami istri itu di rumah sakit.

"Wah, ternyata Ichigo_ku_ sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa ya," kata Rukia sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di atas kepala Ichigo saat pria itu mengakhiri kisah perjalanan hidup sang kakek.

"Ck, apa kau kira yang kutahu hanya bertarung saja, hah!" decak Ichigo sebal.

"Hn, ku kira memang seperti itu," goda Rukia sambil menepukkan seluruh tubuh Ichigo dengan lap tangan yang sedang ia pegang, seolah di tubuh ichigo tertempel debu yang sangat kotor dan banyak, karena setelah berhasil memasuki pondok tersebut yang mereka lakukan adalah membantu membersihkan pondok ini.

"Hey! Aku bukan barang kotor! Rukia, awas kau!"

**Srott! Srott!**

"Kyaaaa! Ichigo jangan curang!" Ichigo menyerang Rukia dengan semprotan airnya.

"Siapa yang curang? Kenapa kau membawa sapu juga! Rukia jangan lari!"

"Kyaaaa, tangkap aku kalau bisa," ujar Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari keluar rumah masih sambil membawa sapu dan lap ditangannya.

"Awas kau, sampai kemanapun aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu!" tekad Ichigo tidak pernah kita ragukan, bukan?

Rukia nyaris saja tertangkap beberapa kali oleh Ichigo, tapi dengan lihainya _shinigami _mungil itu berhasil lolos dari gapaiannya, membuat Ichigo semakin bersemangat untuk menangkapnya. Saking kesalnya dia lempar botol semprotan yang sedari tadi dia pegang untuk menjadi senjata dan mulai kembali berlari mengejar kekasih mungilnya.

Naas bagi Rukia karena dia memakai syal yang sangat panjang hingga ujungnya dapat teraih oleh Ichigo. Begitu dia mendapatkannya ditariknya syal itu membuat Rukia menoleh dan tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan –jatuh. Beruntung Ichigo memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga dapat menggapainya dengan segera dan menggantikan tubuhnya agar terjatuh terlebih dahulu menyapa sang tanah.

**Bugh!**

Rukia yakin dia pasti terjatuh dengan sangat keras karena menimbulkan suara seperti itu. Tapi aneh kenapa tubuhnya tidak merasa sakit dan kenapa tempatnya mendarat sepertinya sangat nyaman? Dan apa ini? Rukia meraba sesuatu di atas kepalanya, sepertinya ini sebuah wajah, jangan-jangan!

Tepat seperti dugaannya ternyata Ichigo yang menjadi alas tempatnya terjatuh, mata membelalak sempurna tapi sedetik kemudian dia merasa suhu wajahnya memanas secara drastis, ketika secara bersamaan Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dari wajahnya, mengecupnya punggung tangannya sesaat lalu menikmati wajah Rukia yang merona hebat dan menunduk malu dihadapannya, sambil membelai pelan wajah Rukia dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bentak Rukia menutupi rasa malunya namun tetap tak mengurangi rona merah diwajahnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ichigo. Tapi yang terjadi Ichigo malah membalik posisi mereka, dengan Rukia berada dibawahnya, dia jadi yang berkuasa saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menatapku seperti itu!" maki Rukia sambil berusaha manahan tubuh tegap Ichigo agar tidak semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tatapanku? Sepertinya aku menatapmu biasa saja," ucap Ichigo sambil menyamankan posisinya agar tidak menyakiti Rukia, dia hanya mengurung Rukia dibawahnya tidak menindihnya sama sekali, karena Ichigo menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua sikunya dan kembali membelai wajah Rukia yang begitu terlihat manis dihadapannya ini.

"Katakan, apa yang salah dengan tatapanku, Rukia, hm…"

Ichigo benar-benar sangat suka dengan wajah Kuchiki mungil ini, baru kali ini dia berani memainkannya dihadapan sang Kuchiki, karena biasanya kegiatan ini hanya berani dia lakukan saat Rukia sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya. Poninya yang jahil selalu turun ditengah kedua mata indah ini –Ichigo menyibakkan poni itu dibelakang telinga kiri Rukia. Kening Rukia, tempat Ichigo mendaratkan ungkapan kasih sayangnya –lagi, Ichigo kembali menyapukan bibirnya diatas kening Rukia. Sekarang tidak ada yang menutupi keindahan kedua Kristal violet Rukia dimatanya –Ichigo menyapukan ibu jarinya dikedua alis Rukia yang terbingkai sempurna.

Hidungnya yang mancung, mengingatkannya dengan kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan –bertengkar. Seringkali mereka berdebat sampai ke ubun-ubun dan baru akan berhenti jika hidungnya dan Rukia sudah tidak memiliki jarak lagi, dan biasanya keduanya akan menjauh seketika lalu membuang muka sampai salah satu dari mereka pergi begitu saja –Ichigo tersenyum saat menyusuri lekuk lancip ini. Beralih kesamping, warna tambahan ini belum juga hilang dari kedua pipi Rukia yang terasa sangat halus dan pastinya juga manis –Ichigo lebih suka membelainya. Turun ke area bawah, dagu yang terkadang dia busungkan tegap saat berjalan atas nama Kuchiki, tapi bagi Ichigo dagu itu adalah tempatnya beralih jika dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tatapan maut dari seorang Rukia ataupun tempatnya berlindung dari segala hasrat saat menatap bibir mungilnya.

Ah ya, tempat yang selalu menjadi perdebatannya setiap hari, bibir Rukia –dia menyapukan pelan ibu jarinya diatas bentuk lembut yang membuat hasratnya membuncah. Bibir ini, yang selalu memaki dan memarahinya saat dia sedang terpuruk, bibir ini yang selalu memberinya semangat disaat dia sedang lemah, bibir ini yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna, dan berkat bibir ini yang membuat Ichigo berani menungkapkan perasaannya , dan hanya-

"Tatapanmu membuatku semakin tidak ingin _meninggalkanmu,_ Ichigo," jawab Rukia lirih, bibir itu bergerak.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Rukia."

Ichigo menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Pada akhirnya dia menyapa bibir Rukia dengan miliknya sendiri, menyapukan seluruh permukaannya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta yang dia punya. Ichigo hanya ingin Rukia mengetahui betapa dirinya begitu mencintai gadis itu, betapa amat sangat menginikan Rukia menjadi miliknya seorang.

Pada awalnya, Rukia begitu kaget dengan tindakan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Tapi Rukia benar-benar tidak dapat menolak pesona seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, seseorang yang begitu amat dicintainya. Perlahan Rukia menutupkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang hinggap disetiap sapuan Ichigo, dan diapun terhanyut dalam buaian sang mentari, tangan yang dia gunakan untuk meremas baju Ichigo perlahan beralih menuju pundak dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dibelakang leher pemuda itu, sambil menyambut setiap pagutan yang Ichigo berikan untuknya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama, karena begitu bibir mereka terpisah maka dengan segera Ichigo menyambarnya kembali. Sampai saat Ichigo benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi, barulah dia benar-benar melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari Rukia, kembali menatap kedua violet itu sampai Rukia menginterupsinya.

"Ichigo, lihatlah… langitnya… juga indah," ucapan Rukia membuat Ichigo membaringkan dirinya disamping gadis itu.

Benar, langit disini juga indah, sekarang permukaan langit berwana jingga sepertinya hari sudah beranjak sore, dan sebentar lagi sang rembulan pasti akan menemani sang malam.

"Seperti dirimu ya Ichigo… jingga… setiap melihat warna ini maka aku akan selalu teringat pada dirimu. Apa yang sedang Ichigo lakukan? Tindakan bodoh apa yang sudah Ichigo lakukan hari ini? Apa anak itu cukup beristirahat hari ini? Apa dia juga sedang memikirkanku? Aku selalu merasa duniaku berputar jika sedang memikirkanmu…"

"Setelah hari ini, hiduplah dengan baik Ichigo. Percayalah, dimanapun aku berada kau akan selalu ada dihatiku." Rukia berkata tulus sambil memandang ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, kau akan selalu mencintaiku kan," ucap Ichigo penuh keyakinan sambil menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya, dan kembali menikmati sore di atas hamparan kebun bunga sang kakek. Rukia hanya tersenyum miris, ternyata Ichigo belum menangkap isyarat kepergiannya.

**O0o**

**Trang! Trang! Trang! Brakk! Cess! Trang! Trang! Byarr!**

"Ichigo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar Rukia sebentar lagi selesai. Dan jangan mendekat kesini!" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tugasnya untuk merapihkan meja makan sudah dia selesaikan dalam waktu hanya kurang dari 5 menit, tapi Ichigo sudah lebih dari 1 jam melawan peralatan dapur dibalik dinding ini.

Pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Rukia khawatir, bahkan suara pertarungannya melebihi serunya suara saat pedang mereka beradu melawan _espada, arrancar_ atau musuh mereka yang lainnya. Berkali-kali Rukia mencoba mendekat untuk membantu Ichigo dan seakan _Reiatsu_nya dapat terasa dengan mudah sehingga gerak-geriknya mudah diketahui pria itu, membuatnya harus kembali duduk dengan tenang sesuai perintah Ichigo sebelumnya.

**Trang! Trang! Byurr! Aww! Wuss! Wuss! Trang! Trang!**

Sudah cukup! Rukia sudah tidak tahan mendengar bunyi 'kelontangan' yang tidak jelas ini, bisa-bisa Ichigo malah menghancurkan seluruh isi rumah kakek! Tanpa berkata lagi Rukia langsung menghambur masuk kedalam dapur, seakan tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, dia hanya melipat tangan di atas dadanya sambil menyandarkan diri disamping pintu dapur.

"Aaa-a-a. Rukia! Sudah kubilang jangan kesini, sebentar lagi se-"

**DUAGH**

Rukia sudah lebih dulu memukul kepala Ichigo dengan nampan yang dia temukan di dekat kakinya sebelum pria itu dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang hanya akan berisi penyangkalan -itu menurut pemikirannya.

Rukia melihat hasil kreasi Ichigo yang masih tersimpan baik di dalam wajan serta panci di atas kompor yang tentunya milik sang Kakek juga.

"Apa ini? Bubur Mie? Lalu ini? Daging _hollow_ mana yang kau buat _hitam _seperti ini? Aa, _hollow_ memang hitam aku lupa." Sindiran Rukia memang tidak ada dua-nya. Ichigo hanya bisa menunduk malu mengetahui ternyata usahanya sudah bisa dibilang gagal.

Menatap sendu ke arah violet kekasihnya Ichigo berkata, "Maaf, tadinya aku ingin membuat masakan spesial dihari ulang tahunmu ini, tapi ternyata resep yang Yuzu berikan susah sekali! Ah, kacau!" Ichigo berkata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan diwajahnya, yang tidak dia sadari bahwa tangannya masih bertumpahan bumbu masakan sehingga membuat wajahnya juga dipenuhi dengan bumbu disana sini.

Rukia yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak hati untuk melanjutkan acara marah dan sindiran yang biasa dia lakukan. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui Ichigo melakukan semua ini hanya untuk dirinya. Sebenarnya seberapa besar cinta yang Ichigo punya untuk dirinya sehingga dia bisa melakukan ini semua? Sambil memikirkan itu Rukia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

Ketika Rukia sudah berada dihadapan pemuda itu, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo, menjinjitkan kakinya dan mulai membersihkan bumbu yang melekat diwajah Ichigo menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya.

Ichigo tertegun mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Rukia. Sungguh jauh di luar perkiraannya, jika Rukia bisa berbuat sebegitu manis untuknya. Ichigo bisa merasakan bibir mungil Rukia yang menyapu wajahnya perlahan dan merasakan lidah Rukia saat dia tengah memakan bumbu diwajahnya.

Ichigo merasakan wajahnya terasa panas terbakar, tapi dia menyukainya, tanpa sungkan dia membantu Rukia agar kekasih mungilnya itu dapat melakukan kegiatannya tidak terganggu dengan menangangkat tubuh gadis itu diatas meja dapur yang sudah tidak beraturan ini. Ichigo bahkan sudah membayangkan jika Rukia akan menciumnya lagi, membayangkannya saja membuat Ichigo tersenyam senyum tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai, wajahmu sudah kembali tampan, sekarang cuci muka dan bersihkan dirimu," perintah Rukia sambil dirinya sendiri bersiap turun dari dari meja, tapi Ichigo malah mengurung dirinya lagi dengan menahan agar tetap duduk ditempat semula.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Um." Angguk Rukia yakin.

**Cup.**

Ichigo kembali melumat bibirnya dengan Rukia. Tidak tahan juga karena harapannya tidak terkabul, akhirnya dirinya lagi yang maju untuk mendapatkan ciuman memabukkan yang Rukia miliki.

Rukia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Ichigo hari ini, selain memang karena ini merupakan perjanjian mereka, disamping itu Rukia memang tidak rela melepaskan kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo hari ini, Rukia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Ichigo dan kenangan yang terindah untuk mereka berdua. Mengingat waktu mereka semakin tipis, tanpa sadar Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo, dan ciuman yang sebelumnya penuh rasa cinta kini berubah menjadi ciuman keputusasaan, apakah Ichigo dapat merasakannya?

**O0o**

Makan malam yang coba Ichigo buat dinyatakan gagal. Pada akhirnya tetap Rukia yang memasak, dengan bahan seadanya dan memetik sedikit hasil kebun sang kakek, mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan acara makan malam dengan damai. Dari saat mereka membersihkan dapur, memasak masakan berdua dengan penuh saling kerjasama. Ichigo mengupas dan Rukia memotong. Rukia memasak Ichigo yang mengelap keringat Rukia, Rukia yang memasukkan bumbu Ichigo menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan, Ichigo yang mencicipi dan Rukia yang menghidangkannya diatas meja. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

**0o0**

Waktu dipergelangan tangan Ichigo menunjukkan angka 9, yang artinya waktu Rukia semakin sempit di dunia nyata ini. Rukia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang tapi tetap saja dia gelisah bukan main. Ichigo yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi jadi merasa jengah juga pada akhirnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau terus saja memperhatikan jam ku? Kau suka dengan jam ini?" tanya Ichigo tak beralasan. Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Apa pria ini benar-benar tidak peka? Tapi syukurlah jika seperti itu, setidaknya Rukia tidak harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada pria ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… aku hanya merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat hari ini," Rukia berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat lemah. Ichigo bisa menangkap kekecewaan disetiap kata Rukia, tapi Ichigo tidak ingin membuat Rukia bersedih dia hanya ingin Rukia bahagia hari ini.

"Kau benar waktu rasanya cepat sekali berlalu jika kita sedang bertemu berdua, tapi akan terasa sangat lama jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu sehari saja," ucap Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Rukia.

Duduk didepan perapian sambil saling menghangatkan diri dengan memeluk yang terkasih, sungguh membuat hati terasa damai. Seakan tidak ingin membiarkan semenit berlalu begitu saja, Rukia memilih untuk tetap terus mendekap Ichigo, berada dipelukan Ichigo sungguh membuat hatinya terasa nyaman. Bahkan sedetik terasa begitu berharga untuk Rukia.

"Apa kau tau cara menghentikan waktu, Ichigo?"

"Tidak. Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan waktu?"

"Um… aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, dan jika bisa hari esok tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa," suara Rukia mulai bergetar.

"Aha! Apakah kau selalu ingin seperti ini bersamaku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo jahil sambil mengangkat dagu Rukia agar menatap ke arahnya. Dan betapa keget Ichigo saat melihat anak sungai mulai mengalir dikedua belah pipi Rukia. Dengan panik dia bangkit duduk tegak dan berusaha menghapus arah aliran itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?" Rukia menggeleng sambil berusaha menguatkan hatinya agar Ichigo tidak khawatir berlebihan seperti ini.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa, sungguh… tidak apa-apa… hanya saja… kau benar… apa aku boleh berharap… jika kita bisa terus seperti ini? Karena… Setelah perjanjian ini usai, mungkin… kita akan kembali seperti semula… Kau di Karakura dan aku di Soul Society, kau menjadi dokter disini dan aku menjadi _fukutaichou_ disana, Kau mengobati pasienmu sedangkan aku menebas _hollow_, kita akan kembali berteman, bersahabat, dan kau…bisa… disini…" Tidak bisa! Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, air mata ini jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan!

"Kau… disini… mungkin akan berkencan dengan seorang wanita manusia… sedangkan aku mungkin akan me-" Ichigo kembali menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya, perih sekali melihat bidadarinya berusaha menahan tangis seperti ini, tidak peduli pada apa yang akan Rukia katakan, Ichigo hanya ingin menenangkan Rukia dengan pelukannya.

Perlahan, sambil mendapati Rukia kembali terisak Ichigo mulai membelai kepala dan punggung wanita mungilnya, mendekapnya berusaha memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan Rukia saat ini, sambil berkata, "dasar bodoh."

"Sudah ku katakan kita tidak mungkin bisa berpacaran hanya dengan satu hari!" Rukia mencengkram baju Ichigo tanda dia terlonjak kaget dengan pernyataan Ichigo.

"Hubungan kita ini akan terus berlanjut Rukia, kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak mungkin kembali menjadi teman! Dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi temanku, tidak setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui selama ini."

"Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan siapapun, hanya kau yang aku cintai tidak ada yang lain Rukia, percayalah. Dan jikalaupun kita terpisah, aku di Karakura maupun kau di Soul Society, tapi hati kita tetap akan menyatu, kau lupa? Sampai kapanpun, dimanapun ikatan diantara kita berdua akan tetap saling terhubung, karena kita saling mencintai Rukia," lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"Ichi…"

"Aku rela melakukan apapun Rukia, demi dirimu, hanya dirimu, nyawapun akan kuberikan hanya untuk dapat melindungimu. Ke ujung neraka pun kau tetap akan ku dapatkan, apa perlu aku membuktikannya _lagi_?" Rukia menggeleng dengan kuat, masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya ketika Ichigo kembali ke neraka hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya untuk yang _kesekian_ kali. Rukia tidak pernah meragukan Ichigo dalam hal menjaga, melindungi serta menyelamatkannya. Itulah yang selalu Ichigo perbuat untuknya _selama ini_ dan _sedari awal_.

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis, hm… kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis? Air matamu membuat hatiku perih, Rukia," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Rukia untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Cium aku," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia memukulnya pelan dilengan, lalu menempelkan bibirnya lagi dengan Ichigo. Hanya singkat, tidak sampai 3 detik, tapi cukup membuat Rukia kembali tersenyum.

Rukia kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Ichigo, mendengarkan detak jantung Ichigo menjadi kegiatan _favourite_ Rukia akhir-akhir ini.

"Rukia…"

"Em…"

"Apa kau bersedia tinggal bersamaku, hidup seperti kakek dan nenek? Hanya berdua, kita tinggalkan semuanya, hidup seperti ini selamanya."

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagiku…Tinggal dimana saja tidak masalah asalkan bisa terus bersama denganmu, hanya saja… aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya, _Nii-Sama_, Ayahmu, Karin, Yuzu, teman-teman di Soul Society, Karakura mereka harta berhargaku. Kakek dan nenek bisa terus hidup berdua seperti ini mungkin karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki kerabat lagi, tapi kita masih memiliki keluarga Ichigo, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka hanya karena keegoisan kita semata."

**Cup! Cup! Cup! Cup! Cup! Cup!**

Ichigo menghujani Rukia dengan kecupannya.

"Ini yang aku suka dari dirimu, benar-benar khas Kuchiki, berpikiran tenang, kedepan, dan tepat sasaran."

"Kau kira aku sasaran tembak!"

"Hahaha…" Tawa Ichigo menggema.

**O0o**

Malam semakin larut, Ichigo dan Rukia memutuskan berbaring di Sofa depan perapian, bukan di dalam kamar milik kakek dan nenek. Rukia beranggapan tidak sopan memasuki kamar orang lain disaat yang punya tidak berada ditempat, walau Ichigo mengatakan kakek sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk memakai semua fasilitas disini, tetap saja bangsawan Kuchiki memiliki tata karma tersendiri.

Rukia sudah tenang sekarang, dia sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan nanti, otaknya berputar sangat cepat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa dia raih.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana… jika aku ternyata tidak dapat mencintaimu juga?"

"Kau sudah tidak bisa berbohong padaku Rukia, bahkan disetiap kilat amarahmu aku bisa merasakan cintamu, dan disetiap omelanmu selalu terselip kasih sayangmu padaku." Ichigo membelai lembut helaian rambut hitam Rukia.

Gawat! Wajah Rukia kembali merona. Bahkan Ichigo bisa tahu sejelas itu.

"Huh… kau ini." Rukia menyerah, percuma saja jika dirinya akan berbohong berkata 'tidak mencintai'nya pada pemuda itu. Pada kenyataannya Ichigo tahu dengan sangat jelas seberapa besar cinta Rukia untuknya seperti dia tahu betapa besar cinta Ichigo hanya untuknya.

"Ichigo…"

"Um."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Khe. Aku teramat sangat mencintaimu." Tanpa terasa kebiasaan tidak-mau-mengalah mereka kumat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ichigo."

"Dasar kau keras kepala. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Selamanya!" ditutup dengan bungkaman bibir agar Rukia tidak kembali menyahut ucapannya.

"Ichigo…"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? aku mencintaimu tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

"_Baka!_ Bukan itu maksudku."

"Aa… yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?" Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak cantik, aku tidak _sexy_, aku selalu saja berkata kasar kepadamu, bahkan Renji bilang aku tidak seperti wanita, aku pendek, ak-" Ichigo menginterupsi kata-katanya dengan menempelkan jarinya agar Rukia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau memang pendek, Aaww!"

"Kau memang wanita kasar, Aisshh Rukia!"

"Kau juga –Aaww- suka sekali –Aduh- Rukia! –memukulku." Rukia merajuk dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dari Ichigo, duduk bersedekap dada, lalu memalingkan muka. Membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya atas perilaku Rukia.

Membetulkan posisi duduknya, mendekat ke arah Rukia, lalu mendekapnya lagi dari belakang. Rukia tidak berontak, hanya diam menunggu pria itu membuatnya senang. Ichigo mencium bahu Rukia sesaat lalu berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga sudah cinta, apapun yang kau berikan padaku, walaupun itu sebuah siksaan, tetap saja terasa manis untukku, Aaww!" ditambah dengan tatapan maut dari Rukia.

"Aku serius Rukia, karena tubuhmu yang pen- oke mungil ini, membuatku bisa menggendongmu semau ku suka."

"Bahkan dengan gaya karung beras!" Protes Rukia.

"Bahkan dengan gaya karung beras," Ichigo membenarkan dan Rukia mendecih sebal.

"Hahaha…Kau sungguh manis jika sedang marah seperti ini, Rukia."

"Mencoba merayuku!"

"Aku tidak rayu pun kau sudah jatuh dalam dekapanku, Rukia." Ichigo semakin menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Rukia yang kalah telak, nenutupi rasa malunya kembali dengan berteriak marah sambil bangkit melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu lagi! Aku mau pulang saja, membiarkan _Nii-sama_ menikahkanku dengan orang lain!" sungutnya tanpa sadar.

Ichigo tidak senang mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Rukia lontarkan, lalu menarik Rukia dengan kuat ke sofa hingga mereka berhadapan kembali.

"Katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau ucapkan tadi!" Rukia yang melihat hazel Ichigo berkilat marah jadi gugup seketika, sadar karena sudah salah bicara, apa yang dikhawatirkannya kini terjadi. Namun, dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang, siapa tahu Ichigo salah menangkap maksud ucapannya lagi.

"Yang mana? Tidak ingin bicara denganmu lagi?"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarkan ancaman itu, bukan yang itu."

"Aku mau pulang." Ichigo menggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Mem…biarkan _Nii-sama _me-nikahkanku-de-"

"Tolong… jangan pernah ucapkan itu Rukia, berjanjilah padaku, kau hanya akan menikah denganku, berjanjilah padaku, kau hanya akan menikah denganku,hm… aku tidak bisa tanpamu Rukia, aku…benar-benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Ichigo…"

"Kau tidak cantik, tidak _sexy_, kau pendek, bahkan kau suka sekali memarahiku, tapi kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku merasa nyaman, kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar, kau yang menghilangkan hujan dihatiku, kau satunya-satunya orang yang telah merubah duniaku, hidupku, dan kau…adalah cahayaku. Tanpamu, tidak akan pernah ada Ichigo Kurosaki yang ada dihadapanmu ini. Kau sumber kekuatan sekaligus kelemahanku, Rukia. Aku kuat karena kau selalu ada bersamaku, tapi aku menjadi tidak berarti apa-apa tanpamu."

Ichigo berkata panjang lebar untuk meyakinkan hati Rukia. Ichigo sadar sepenuhnya, satu-satunya yang akan menjadi penghalang dalam hubungannya dengan Rukia adalah ketika Rukia mengancamnya dengan nama Byakuya membuat Ichigo tersadar bahwa Kepala Kuchiki itu memegang hak sepenuhnya atas Rukia selama status Rukia masih menjadi adik sang bangsawan Kuchiki. Dan Ichigo pun sadar sepenuhnya jika Rukia tidak akan pernah mampu menolak keinginan Kakaknya walaupun itu bertolak dengan keinginan pribadinya. Ichigo sangat sadar dengan hal itu.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Yang membuatmu kuat adalah dirimu sendiri bukan karena aku…" lagi-lagi Rukia mengeluarkan kristalnya begitu mendengar penuturan indah dari Ichigo, dirinya benar-benar tidak dapat menahan rasa haru yang membuncah begitu saja dengan derasnya.

"Dan kau, tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu… ada ataupun tidak adanya aku, kau tetap harus menjadi kuat, jangan pernah lengah sedikitpun hm… bukankah kau berjanji untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Keluargamu, teman-temanmu… aku… aku… sangat berterima kasih karena bisa mengenalmu Ichigo, aku sangat bahagia, dan berjanjilah untuk terus maju dengan ada atau tidaknya diriku, aku… hanya _midget_ perusak hidupmu Mmpph-"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia tanpa seijin sang pemilik. Mereka berdua benar-benar putus asa, tidak ada yang mau mengalah kali ini, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia saling meraupkan bibir mereka dengan sama besar. Ichigo kesal karena Rukia berkata seakan-akan dirinya tidak ada artinya sama sekali untuk hidup Ichigo. Ichigo kesal sungguh kesal.

Sedangkan Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa menyakiti hati Ichigo. Ini semua salahnya. Andaikan saja Rukia tidak perlu kembali ke Karakura hanya untuk sekedar meyakinkan perasannya. Andaikan saja Rukia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk memendam perasaannya kepada Ichigo, mereka berdua pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Dan andaikan saja dia tidak usah mendengar hasutan Rurichio Kasumioji teman lama yang akan menjadi keluarganya, dia pasti sedang duduk manis menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya sebagai seorang Kuchiki.

Ichigo melepaskan pagutannya dari Rukia. Memandangnya penuh kedalam kedua iris violet kekasihnya sambil kembali membelai lembut pipi Rukia, Ichigo berucap, "dengarkan aku Rukia, kau segalanya untukku. Aku tahu seberapa besar cintamu padaku, begitupun juga dengan dirimu tahu dengan sangat jelas betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia. Karena itu, katakan pada Byakuya, aku dan ayah akan segera datang bertemu dengannya untuk melamarmu."

"Kau maukan menikah denganku?"

Violet Rukia terbelalak lebar sambil bergumam lirih, "Ichigo?"

"Aku serius Rukia, kita sudah cukup dewasa sekarang, terserah padamu ingin kita tinggal dimana nanti, bisa hidup bersamamu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar untukku."

"Ichigo?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ini tidak benar Ichigo." Rukia berusaha untuk bangkit duduk kembali mengutarakan pikirannya. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, memperlihatkan kembali kerutan permanennya yang selama satu hari ini dengan ajaibnya menghilang.

"Ka-kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Ichigo terduduk lesu mendengar penuturan Rukia.

"Dengar Ichigo, aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengatakan begitu sangat mencintaiku, aku juga sangat bahagia mendengarmu ingin menikah denganku, tapi kau tahu dengan sangat jelas kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, kau hidup di Karakura aku di Soul Society, kau manusia dan aku _shinigami_. Umurmu baru akan 25 tahun, sedangkan aku sudah 250 tahun, dan yang paling penting… kau masih hidup Ichigo, sedangkan aku-" Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangis lagi, begitu besar jurang perbedaan diantara mereka yang seharusnya Rukia sadari sejak awal, betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari hal itu selama ini.

Ichigo kembali memeluknya.

"Ku kira kau benar-benar tidak ingin menikah denganku. Dasar bodoh. Ayah dan Ibuku saja bisa bersama, kita berdua pun pasti bisa begitu Rukia. Cukup kau percaya padaku, sisanya biar aku yang urus, bisa kan?" Rukia tetap tidak menjawab hanya menyadar lemah pada bahu Ichigo.

Rukia benar-benar berharap agar waktu bisa dihentikan, atau seandainya waktu bisa mundur Rukia memilih untuk tetap memendam perasaannya pada Ichigo. Tapi kenyataannya dia sudah terlambat.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, atau jika tidak setelah kita kembali esok ke Rumah aku akan segera meminta Ayah untuk segera menemui Byakuya, bagaimana?" Rukia tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi mereka berbeda pendapat.

Kupu-kupu neraka datang menghampiri Rukia. Menjemputnya.

"Mengganggu saja." Gerutu Ichigo ikut mendengarkan pesan yang dibawa sang kupu-kupu hitam.

Tidak terasa waktu memang berlalu begitu cepatnya, sampai Rukia tidak menyadari waktunya dengan Ichigo telah berakhir saat ini juga. Rukia memandang sekilas pada Ichigo. Bangkit dengan gontai untuk mengikuti kepakan langkah sang kupu-kupu. Dan kembali kebentuk _shinigami_nya.

Ichigo mengangguk dengan mantap seakan mengerti dengan kerisauan hati Rukia, memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Rukia, membiarkan kekasihnya pergi untuk memenuhi panggilan sang kakak, dan menganggap hari esok akan menjadi lebih cerah untuk dirinya.

"Tunggu Rukia!" cegah Ichigo saat Rukia bersiap memasuki pintu gerbang _senkaimon_ yang sudah terbuka menyambutnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Byakuya. Dan tunggu aku disana ya… aku mencintaimu Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil mengalungkan sesuatu kepada Rukia, lalu mengecup bibir kekasih mungilnya untuk yang terakhir kali dihari ini.

Rukia menatap pemberian Ichigo dengan penuh tanda tanya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin yang selalu dipakai Ichigo dilehernya. Dan seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Rukia Ichigo menjawab, "cincin Ibuku, untuk _menantunya_."

Dan pintu senkaimon pun lenyap dihadapannya.

**Just One Day End**

* * *

Minna-san~

Nenk comming~ *ditimpuk masa pake bola bekel*

Gommen...Gommen...Maaf...Sorry Shawty Sorry Shawty naega neaga neaga meonjeo -oke Stop! bisa gak kelar nih nyanyian hehhe...

Maaf ya, nenk gak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian buat update secepet kilat or petir, coz seperti biasa, jadwal nenk KACAU, ini juga baru bisa come back lagi.. maksih ya buat semuanya yang udah mau nunggu, ngedukung, kasih support, semangat, pengetahuan, maupun saran dan informasinya buat , nenk begitu beruntung bisa mengenal kalian.^^,

**Sekali lagi nenk ucapkan banyak Terima Kasih untuk semua _readers, senpai, _semua teman-teman yang sudah bersedia menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca karya tidak pernah sempurna ini. Terima kasih... tanpa kalian, nenk bukan apa-apa.. dan tanpa kalian juga cerita ini tidak akan pernah ada. Dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chap, ending, serta strory kali ini tidak sesuai dan jauh dari angan harapan semuanya. Nenk bener-bener minta maaf ^^,  
**

Sebenernya nenk ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dipojok curhat seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata nenk bener-bener gak nyangka klo bakal dapet sambutan yang bigini meriah dari semuanya, jadi mungkin nenk rapel aja ya, coz rata-rata semua memberikan tanggapan, saran dan kritik yang sama, jadi.. menanggapi kotak diriview chap. kemarin nenk ingin mengucapkan rasa Terima Kasih nenk yang sebesar-besarnya kepada : Ehm.. Ehm.. *pake gaya artis lagi nerima Awards*

**Baby-chan**, **Haruka Ndo**, **Ray Kousen7**, **Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei**, **Piyocco**, **Kinkyo Sou**, **Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki**, **Owwie Owl**, **Naruzhea Aichi**,**Maknae Kazuma, ****Rizuki Aquafanz**, Lady Cha'py Cherry Blossoms, Can-can, SJfans, Wienter, Cim-Jee, Curio cherry, KuroUchisa.

Tanpa kalian semua, saya bukan lah apa-apa... *dilemparbakiak***  
**

1. ternyata penyakit typo(s) nenk masih belum bisa disembuhkan, menurut pemeriksaan chap. kemarin masih dinyatakan **Parah. jadi, **kalau chap sekarang tingkat stadiumnya bertambah or berkurang? Mohon koreksiannya sekali lagi dari para senpai jika berkenan ^^,

2. AU, Cannon or Semmi-Canon? seperti warning diatas dan dichap" sebelumnya, nenk sendiri gak tau apakah ini termasuk AU, cannon or semi-cannon, jadi silahkan _readers_ sendiri yang menetukan. Kalau mau cari aman syh mungkin AU, tapi ya.. terserah lah... setidaknya hasrat nenk telah terlampiaskan untuk membuat cerita tentang _shinigami_"an. xixixi. XD. nenk sangat berterima kasih atas semua masukannya, sehingga nenk jadi lebih memahami aturan-aturan yang sudah ditetapkan. karena secara pribadi nenk juga gak begitu paham dengan yang seperti ini. okz, lain kali nenk akan lebih perhatikan lagi untuk acara chara tambahan di story" selanjutnya, benar" menjadi pelajaran berharga bwt nenk. ? kenapa bahasanya jadi kaya orang kantoran begini?

3. Heuh, bener" ooc banget. mau gimana lagi, bawaan otak nenk yang selalu pingin bawa Ichiruki bersatu, jadilah seperti itu. Huaa..jadi malu sendiri saia... nenk juga bingunk kenapa jadinya begini ya? tapi tancaplah, coz nenk suka bikin ichi yang jatuh cintrong bgt ma Rukia, bwahahaha -tawa gaya donkanoji-

4. Masalah umur Rukia and Ichigo. Nenk juga kurang ngerti, tapi berlatar belakang dari fic." yang pernah nenk baca disini, kebanyakan dari para senpai bikin begitu jarak waktunya, biasanya waktu umur Ichi 15 Rukia jadi 150 tahun, jadi nenk memperkirakannya dari sana heheh, mank seharusnya gmnakah? Adakah yang tahu, berapa umur ichigo dan rukia seharusnya?

5. hadeh... nenk jadi bingung sendiri? Jika memang **anda** merasa tidak berkenan dengan cerita yang saya buat, dan jika memang cerita saya menurut **anda** adalah 'sampah' seperti yang anda utarakan, bersikaplah bijak dengan memperlihatkan atau menunjukkan kepada saya cerita yang tidak 'sampah' dari sudut pandang **anda**. Terima kasih atas perhatian **anda** karena sudah sudi untuk sekedar melirik atau bahkan membaca karya sampah ini. dan terima kasih juga **anda** sudah memenuhi kotak riview saya. sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^,

fiuuh.. akhirnya selesai dengan chap kemarin, sekarang kita bahas hasil chap ini sekalian.

T_T **Huwaaaa... Huwaa...** *nenk kejer mpe garot" tembok n jedukin pala ke bantal* kenapa jadi begini? Nenk juga gak ngerti, baru kali ini nenk bikin ending gantung.-kalau mau gantung nenk silahkan sediakan tempat dipohon toge- Nenk juga gak rela berakhir seperti ini, tapi apa mau dikata, berhubung tuh judul **Just One Day** jadi, kebersamaan Ichiruki cuma bisa sampe disitu. Dan ternyata waktu satu hari emank gak pernah cukup buat orang yang lagi kasmaran, bukan begitu saudara-saudara...

Kalau masih ada yang bertanya, kenapa jadinya seperti ini? sekali lagi, nenk cuma bisa bilang nenk juga gak twu... ternyata isi di otak nenk gak pernah bisa dibatasi buat Ichiruki, maksud nenk pasti ada aja buat kelanjutannya, yang penting happy end. Makanya pas liat story yang ini, nenk jadi cengo sendiri, pingin banget bikin mereka happy end, tapi plot gak mengijinkan.. Huwaa... *masih nyesek mikirin perasaan Rukia*.

Yah, jadi intinya satu hari emank gak pernah cukup! Ichigo masih berpikiran kalo Rukia cuma pergi seperti biasa, 'nanti Rukia juga balik ke Karakura or Ichigo yang nyusul ke SS', jadi ya dia biasa aja tuh ngelepas kepergian Rukia, walau sedikit gak rela, tapi ya begitulah... Padahal Rukianya udah hampir gila setengah mati gara" depresi ngebayangin Ichigo yang pastinya bakalan ngamuk kalo tahu Rukia bakal nikah bukan ama kepala orange itu. padahal Rukia udah nyoba buat kasih tau ke Ichigo tentang keadaannya, tapi emang tuh orang dasarnya cowok gak peka, ya jadinya...gitu lagi deyh...

Makanya disini Rukianya jadi melow gitu, dikit" pingin mewek, dikit" mewek. ya, abis gimana Rukia kan juga wanita, sekuat"nya dia teteplah perasaan wanita itu paling sensitive, begitu bukan? jadi, maap ya udah Ichinya nenk bikin so sweet gtu, Rukianya malan nenk bikin melow and galau, bener" perusakan karakter nyh kyknya.. ckckck.*Om Tite maap ya, cuma bentar koq 3 chap doank*

Haia... banyak adegan nyosornya wkwk, tpi itu cuma Kiss aja koq, gak lebih, jadi jangan mikir yang macem" ya, mentang" berduaan didalam hutan, tenang aja Ichigo masih waras koq hehehe, masih bisa nahan dya wkwkw... klo buat tempatnya, anggap aja mereka ada diwilayah pinggiran Karakura yang emank letaknya paling pinggir dan pojok banget kalo diliat dari dipeta (itu juga klo ada,xixixi -namanya juga ngayal), jadi buat tempat itu asli imajinasi nenk, karena nenk pribadi gak apal ma denah Karakura maupun SS.

Aha! Ketauan kan siapa yang bakal jadi calonnya Rukia. berhubung nenk cuma kenal darah bangsawan itu Kuchiki and Kasumioji, makanya nenk pilih keluarga itu yang bakal jadi pendamping Rukia.

Oh ya, buat beberapa 'kalimat romantis' yang Ichigo ucapkan itu, kalian pasti sangat familiar dengan kalimat" di atas, yupz, benar sekali nenk ambil dari sesi copas Ichiruki, jadi itu bukan murni dari nenk, diriku hanya meminjam karena diriku sangat 'cinta' ma kata-kata itu, hehehe...

Apalagi ya? Owkelah berhubung ini end, jika masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan dikotak riview ya, seperti biasa owke ^^, yang mau twu kelanjutannya, mesti sabbbaaarrrr banget. coz nenk masih blom twu kapan bisa ngetik lagi, sekarang masih dalam tahap penyelesaian my stories yang juga udah di ujung ending series hehehe, so.. kayaknya masih ada yang belom nenk jelasin lagi deyh, ya pokoknya gtu lah...

Oh ya, ada yang ketinggalan emang..

***Piyocco: senpai~ **Aduh Tararengkyu euy, Makasih pisan udah dikoreksiin juga, hooh hooh baiklah kan lebih nenk perhatikan lagi kedepannya. Heeh disini mah ooc'nya keterlaluan biz nenk geregetan sendiri ma Ichiruki hahha, jadinya gtu deyh.. Klo masalah perbedaan waktu udah nenk taruh diatas ya jawabannya. Heu, maap baru bisa update sekarang ya ^^, bener-bener maaf... Thnx u ^^, *hug..hug*

***Owwie Owl: Owwie~** maap ya kilatnya gak bisa terpenuhi, baru bisa di update sekarang, bener" minta maap ^^, Heu? pendek? sekarang udah panjang belum? ^^a lagian klo mpe kepanjangan, ceritanya bukan lagi one day nanti, bisa" jadi one mont or one years nenk bikin xixixi.. makasih ya udah sempetin mampir Owwie-san.. *HUg..Hug*

***Can-can: **Udah update sayang~ tapi maap gak bisa kilat ya heheh.. makasih ya udah mampir ^^, *Hug.. Hug*

***SJfans: **Terima kasih

***KuroUchisa: **sayangnya nenk ga punya panci, adanya pelukan kasih sayang ala kon yang nenk punya, xixix *Hug...Hug*, maap ya gak bisa kilat, dan makasih ya udah mampir ^^,

Baiklah, sekarang nenk udah siap menerima semua omelan dari kalian tentang ending ini, apapun akan nenk terima dengan hati senang.. saran, kritik dan sekaran bertambah dengan flame ^^, silahkkan jika memang kalian sudi mampir.

Ketik: Nenk(spasi)isi riview

Kirim ke: Kotak biru dibawah ini,

170612

-Nenk Kate-


End file.
